


You Are Amazing

by TheOriginalBIbred



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hope isn't dating landon, my take on the next episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: Josie is shy about her music, but a certain tribrid convinces her to show her talents.  What I wish the next episode would be like.





	You Are Amazing

My trap had worked the new monster was snared and much to everyone’s surprise it was a unicorn. I won’t lie part of me was excited to see a real live unicorn and I didn’t want to have to kill it, but Dr. Saltzman and Dorian convinced me that we had to. The unicorn put up a fight, but we took it down pretty easy at least compared to other monsters we have faced. After I took a shower I decided to go see Josie.

It has only been a couple of days since Josie and Lizzie returned from Europe with their mom. And since she got back we have been hanging out more. We were barely friends before she left, but I missed her like crazy. If it wasn’t for all the craziness while she was gone I probably would have actually called her instead of spending an hour or two staring at her name in my phone with my finger hovering above the call button.

We did talk once. It was just after we rescued Landon. Josie had called me from Paris all excited about finally seeing the city for the first time. We didn’t talk a long and I promised to give her full update on what went down when she got back, if she told about all the cities she saw. My heart was pounding in my chest the entire time, more so than when I was making out with Landon in the motel room. After we hung up I realize that I need to go and “break up” with Landon. Even though we were never officially together I owed it to him to tell him I didn’t want to be together. He took it better than I thought he would. He didn’t even ask me if there was someone else. I wouldn’t have known how to answer that.

Now I am standing outside of Josie’s door and I can hear music. A guitar companied by a voice that sounded like an angel’s. It was Josie’s I would recognize her voice anywhere. I hesitated to knock, but I couldn’t stand outside her door listening to her sing all night that would be a little creepy and would definitely give away too much. The music stops and I can hear her rushing around, probably to hide the guitar. When she answers the door her face is a little flushed and eyes a little wide. She looks breath taking and that is before the smile breaks out across her face.

“Hope! I wasn’t expecting you to stop by. Come on in.” I walk past her and enter the room when I turn to face her it is clear that she is nervous. Hoping I hadn’t heard her.

“So are you going to sing in the talent show today?”

“Shit! You heard?”

“Yeah, wolf hearing it really good and I was standing outside your door. So are going to be in the talent show today?” She looks down and is fiddling with the necklace I gave her. I don’t think I have seen without it since I gave it to her.

“No the talent show is Lizzie’s thing and I’m not good enough to enter the show.”

“Firstly, Lizzie has a million things you deserve to have your own things too.” I walk toward her and take her hands in mine and say. “And secondly, your amazing not only are you good enough to enter I have no doubt you will win.” I realize how close I got and pull away before things get awkward.

“Well what about you?”

“What about me?”

“I distinctly remember you being some kind of art prodigy.”

“How would you know? Last I checked I haven’t showed you my artwork. And besides painting takes time so unless the whole school wants to sit in and watch me paint for a week there is no point.”

“Well I would like to see your work it’s only fair you heard me singing.” I just had the most brilliant plan ever. I can feel the devilish smile breaking out on my face.

“Ok how about this. You enter the talent show and perform and I will give you a private viewing of my work.” I can see her mulling it over, weight her fears about performing versus her desire to see my art. And judging by the look on her face her curiosity has gotten the better of her.

“Deal, but if a monster interrupts and I don’t get to perform I still want my art show.”

“Well you are in luck. This week’s monster has already been taken care of.” Her eyes go wide again.

“What was it?”

“A Unicorn.”

“A Unicorn! Oh my gods they are real. Wait by ‘taken care of’ do you mean you killed a unicorn?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t to excited about that. But, your dad reminded me that nothing coming for the keys is going to be friendly or harmless. Plus, apparently there are stories of them impaling people and eating their hearts.” The look of disgust that crosses her face is hilarious. I can’t help the chuckle that escapes my lips.

“Shut up. I’m going to go and sign up. And you have an art show to set up.” As we left her room all I could think was I wish we could have talked a little longer. But, I will get some more alone time tonight.

It takes me a good two hours to set everything up. Leaving me just enough time to get for the talent show. When I get there the seats are filling up fast. I spot MG, Penelope, Rafael, Landon, and Kaleb. I walk over to sit with them. The only seat is next to Penelope.

“Hey y’all.” I get a greeting from everyone. Except Penelope. Instead I get interrogated.

“Since when are social, Mikaelson?”

“I am here for the same reason you are, Park.”

“Well as of ten minutes ago I wasn’t going to be here, but then I heard Josie was going to perform so I’ll ask again why are you here?” I turn to her and give her a small smirk.

“I’m here to see Josie and before you ask I know because I’m the one who convinced her to enter.” Her face quickly shifts from surprise to neutral.

“And how did you manage that?” 

“Oh, I have my ways.” I say while giving her my best shit eating grin. She shuts up instantly. Just in time for the show to start.

There are some surprisingly talented people at this school. Granted there were a few duds, but they had clearly put a lot of effort in to their talent. I noticed that none of the vampires or wolves were doing anything physical and none of the witches were using magic I guess Emma decided this was to be supernatural free talent show. Which I guess is only fair. Lizzie is up next. She is doing a cheer routine and she isn’t half bad, but she clearly wasn’t paying attention to the no powers bit. She tried to do a few spells, probably to give a little extra lift, but they weren’t working. Emma must have spelled the stage to cancel out any spells cast.

After Lizzie a few more people come and go and then it is Josie’s turn. I guess it makes sense that she got the last spot. She starts playing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and I am transfixed. The little sampler I got earlier is nothing compared to now. About mid-song our eyes meet and for the rest of the song they stay locked on each other. The standing ovation is what breaks the spell she had me under. I quickly jump to my feet and clap as loud as I can. Penelope seems to be the only one who noticed my delay.

Emma comes on stage after a few minutes to announce the winner. “And the winner of this year’s talent show is Josie Saltzman.” Another round of applause breaks out. Josie excepts her trophy in disbelief, but she is clearly happy that she won.

We went back stage to congratulate Josie. We found the twins hugging and in a surprising twist Lizzie was praising Josie on how amazing she was. MG vamped ahead and gave Josie a hug and then Lizzie. He begins to complement Lizzie’s routine, that boy has it bad. Granted I’m not one to talk. Everyone else lines up and gives Josie a hug. Penelope of course had to say something dirty.

“Jojo, I knew you had a talented mouth, but I had no idea you could sing like that.” Josie turns beat red.

“Thanks, Penelope.” Josie then spots me and tackles me with a hug. “Hope! You were right. I can’t believe I won.”

“I didn’t doubt it for a second.” The hug ligers for second longer than necessary. Luckily only Penelope seems to notice.

“Hey, so I held up my end of the deal.”

“I already have everything set up. So whenever you are ready.” She is bouncing a little.

“Hey, everyone. Hope and I are going to go. We’ll see y’all later.” Everyone gives us a look surprisingly it isn’t Penelope that says anything, but Lizzie does. 

“Josie you can’t leave yet we have to celebrate.”

“We’ll do it tomorrow. This will give you some time to plan, but nothing big ok. Just our friends.”

“Fine.” I’m surprised Lizzie isn’t asking where me and Josie are going.

Once we are out of the room Josie ask me a question. “So where did you set up?”

“My room.”

“Ok. Do you mind if we take a quick detour? I have something I want to show you.” Well now I am curious.

“Yeah lead the way.” We go down a few hallways before we get where we are going. We are standing in front of one of the paints lining the hallway. This one is of Paris.

“This is my favorite painting in the whole school. I always wanted to visit Paris and now that I have I can say without a doubt that the artist really captured the feel of the city. I lead my mom and Lizzie on what had to felt like a wild goose chase trying to find the spot from the painting.”

“Did you find it?”

“Yeah I took a picture of it and then had my mom take of picture of me in the background so it would be like I was in the painting.” She took out her phone and showed me the picture. And there is Josie standing next to one of the stores in her beret. Part of me wants to add Josie to the painting. I don’t think anyone would mind, especially since it is my painting. All of them are. Granted no one but, Dr. Saltzman and Headmistress Caroline know that.

“By the way the beret looks cute.”

“Thank you. Ok so now let’s go see your work so I can find my new favorite painting.” I can feel the blush burning on my face. Wordlessly I take Josie’s hand in mine and lead her to my room. I try not to think about how perfectly her hand fits in mine. Or how my hand is tingling from the contact. When we reach my room go to let go of her hand, but Josie just grabs it right back.

I open the door and Josie’s face lights up. I have about seven easels set up showing my most prized works. Josie takes her time examining each painting all the while never letting go of my hand.

“Hope these are amazing. Wait is this one of the dragon you killed.”

“Yeah after we got back I couldn’t get the image of it coming at me out of my head so I decided to paint it.” She moves on to the next painting. My favorite painting and my most private painting. The one of me and my family.

“This is your family.”

“Yeah I started painting it after my mother died and finished after my father died. I didn’t have any pictures with my whole family so I decided I was going to paint one.” She gives me a tight hug.

“Oh Hope. Can you tell me about them?”

“Yeah. On the left is my Aunt Freya and her wife Keelin. Then there is me and my parents. The man next to my father is my Uncle Elijah. The blonde is my Aunt Rebekah. Behind her is my brother Marcel. And on the right is my Aunt Davina and Uncle Kol.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Yeah my dad saw him fighting back against the slave master who was whipping him. Marcel was all of ten or elevens years old. Dad killed the man and asked Marcel his name. He didn’t have one so dad named him and adopted him.”

“My dad left a lot out of our history books didn’t he?”

“Yeah. In his defense my dad did do all the things in the book.”

“Did you ever try and tell my dad about the good stuff?”

“Once I was nine. I think all he saw was a little girl that needed her dad to not be the villain. But, it doesn’t matter what other people think I know what he was really like.”

“I would like to hear more about him someday.”

“I would love too tell you more. So on a less serious note. Do you have a new favorite painting?”

“This one. The dragon one comes in third. So now my former favorite art is sandwiched between two of yours.”

“So I painted your three favorite pieces of art?”

“Wait.”

“The Paris painting is mine, all the painting in the hallway are mine. I just don’t sign them.” The look of wonder on her face is a sight to behold.

“So you’re tell me my former favorite painting is yours.”

“Yeah. If you want, I could add you to it.” I don’t know what I expected her reaction to be. But suddenly her lips are on mine. They taste of strawberry and a I can’t really think of anything else my brain feels like it is melting. She pulls away a quickly as she began.

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking. You probably like me like that, hell I don’t even know if you like girls.” Before she can say anything else I kiss her.

My hand is one the back of her neck and hers are on my waist. I have no idea how long we were like that, but when we broke apart for air it felt like both an eternity had passed and all to quick at the same time.

“Never apologize for kissing me. And I do like girls, and I most definitely like you like that.” A smile is splitting her face in two and I can feel the matching one on mine.

“Well in that case would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, I would love to.” And with that we resume kissing. I might not know what monster we will face next, but I know this as long as Josie is by my side nothing is going to stop us.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back sorry for the break. I had a major case of writer's block. I plan on writing an AU of our Canon AU soon. I hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
